simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Maude Flanders
Maude Flanders, fue la esposa de Ned Flanders y vecina de los Simpson. Maude fue una mujer culta y refinada, de gran fe cristiana. Fue protectora con sus hijos y celosa de su marido. Homer Simpson se sentía atraído por ella, cosa que le provocaba cierto rechazo hacia Homer. Durante los primeros capítulos se la vio acompaña de la mujer del pastor. Hubo sospechas de que Maude era atraída por Homer, ante las insinuaciones de Homer y una escena en que Homer se desnuda en el patio delantero de su casa en el episodio "D'oh-in' In the Wind" . De hecho, en un episodio en el que Homer intenta imitar a Rober Redford en El hombre que susurraba a los caballos seduciendo a una solitaria ama de casa, Maude es la primera a la que mira. También es curioso cuando Bart sospecha que Ned Flanders la ha asesinado (en una parodia de La ventana indiscreta, Homer pregunta ¿Por que, con esa pinta de zorrita que tiene?. La voz original fue doblada por Maggie Roswell. En España su voz es de Laura Palacios1 y en Hispanoamérica fue doblada por Ada Morales. Sus ocupaciones eran Ama de casa y dependienta de la tienda religiosa Leftorium. Sus convicciones morales le llevaron a defender siempre los intereses de los menores (como a la mujer del pastor) y llegó a protestar junto a Marge por la violencia de Itchy and Scratchy o por la exposición del David de Miguel Ángel ya que mostraba un desnudo masculino. En el episodio "Alone Again, Natura-Diddily", mientras disfrutaban de una carrera de automóviles fabry, Maude muere tras caerse de las gradería, impulsada por unas camisetas de promoción que habían lanzado a Homer. Esto, sumado a que Homer había ocupado el estacionamiento reservado a ambulancias, provoca la muerte de Maude. A la vez de la muerte de Maude su ataúd fue decorado como auto de carreras mientras que las chicas de las camisetas (Vestidas con bikini Negro y Velos de Luto) disparan una ronda mientras baja su ataúd a la tumba, mientras Willie tocaba la Gaita, esto haciendo alusión a los funerales de los soldados norteamericanos caídos en acción. Ned ha tenido varias relaciones después de la muerte de su mujer, pero ninguna con éxito, aunque lo que lo lleva al fracaso es el recuerdo de su esposa fallecida. La última aparición de Maude fue en el principio de uno de los capítulos "Treehouse of Horror" (capítulos especiales de Halloween), en la que apareció su alma espantando a los Simpson y a Flanders. También aparece en el cielo mirando desde ahí a su hijo Todd que se había salvado de una muerte segura cuando escaló un edificio para salvar a Bart. Tambien aparece en un recuerdo desde hace 20 años en Dangerous curves Apariciones * Dead putting society. (Primera Aparición). * Old money. * The war of the Simpsons. * Blood feud. * When Flanders failed. * Lisa's pony. * Flaming Moe's. * Bart the lover. * Brother, can you spare two dimes?. * Homer the heretic. * Cape feare. * Bart's comet. * Alone again, natura-diddily. (Muere). * Treehouse of horror XIII. (Vista en fantasma). * Bart has two mommies. (Mencionada). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). (Mencionada). * Treehouse of horror XIX. (Vista en fantasma). (Última Aparición).